


Ciúmes

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Series: Hinata no Brasil [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, capítulo 372, ciume, selfie - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Hinata definitivamente não estava esperando essa resposta. Apesar do que ele tinha esperado, Kageyama não era muito ciumento e ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes que o outro se sentira assim. Nem mesmo quando eles tiveram que se separar para viver em países diferentes, isso tinha sido um problema.Mas claro que se tinha uma pessoa que podia fazê-lo ficar assim seria Oikawa. Se tinha alguém que conseguia deixá-lo inseguro era ele.(Ou a reação de Kageyama e Iwaizumi da foto de Hinata e Oikawa)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hinata no Brasil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541953
Kudos: 13





	Ciúmes

**Author's Note:**

> Então quando eles se encontraram eu já tinha começado a fazer o rascunho dessa fic e quase morri ao ver que eles realmente tiraram a foto e mandaram para o Kageyama.

Hinata mal se lembrava que tinha mandado aquela foto para Kageyama. Quer dizer, que o Grande Rei tinha mandado, feliz demais com a possibilidade de irritar o rival.

Chegou em casa e gritou algumas palavras para o Pedoro antes de ir tomar o banho, só depois pegando o próprio celular. Era inacreditável a quantidade de mensagem e ligação que Kageyama o tinha mandado e ele rapidamente ligou de volta, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com o namorado.

Ele ficou surpreso quando o namorado atendeu, sabendo que era um horário que Kageyama devia estar treinando, mas imensamente feliz em ter a oportunidade de falar com ele antes de ir dormir.

\- Shōyō, eu to te ligando faz tempo - falou Kageyama preocupado. 

\- Eu vi, você está bem? - Hinata perguntou. 

\- Eu? _ Você _ está bem? Eu vi a foto que o Oikawa te mandou, ele fez alguma coisa? Se ele tiver tentando te sabotar, eu vou até aí matá-lo - falou Kageyama.

Por um segundo, Hinata ficou completamente perdido antes lembrar que o Grande Rei já tinha mandado a foto que eles tinham tirado juntos. Então era por isso que Kageyama estava tão preocupado?

Mas algo pareceu meio estranho nessa história para Hinata. Kageyama não ficaria com medo de verdade que Oikawa fizesse algo, certo? O Grande Rei era assustador, verdade, mas ele não era uma pessoa ruim ou algo assim. Ao contrário, encontrá-lo tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas. 

\- Claro que não, ele foi super legal comigo. Ele até pagou meu jantar - admitiu Hinata.

\- Ele o quê? - Kageyama quase gritou.

\- É bem, eu perdi minha carteira hoje mais cedo - contou Hinata, percebendo só agora que não tinha contado isso ainda para o namorado - Mas aí eu encontrei Oikawa e se ofereceu para pagar - disse animado.

\- Idiota, você tem que tomar mais cuidado - falou Kageyama.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou perder meu celular - prometeu. 

Ele não sabia o que teria feito se tivessem levando o celular também; não só porque ia ficar complicado de organizar a vida e trabalhar, mas porque seria tão mais difícil falar com Kageyama e ele não podia imaginar ter que diminuir ainda mais o contato com ele. 

\- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando - ele reclamou.

Hinata sorriu, sabendo bem que esse era o jeito dele de demonstrar que estava extremamente preocupado. Ele até conseguia imaginar a expressão adorável de Tobio… Como ele queria estar do lado dele agora.

\- Mas como foi o jantar? - Kageyama perguntou.

Shōyō contou tudo animado, falando desde o choque sentira até a partida que eles jogaram depois, e em como Oikawa ficou ainda mais impressionante. 

-... Tobio? - ele perguntou depois de vários segundos de silêncio quando ele terminou de falar. - Está tudo bem? - ele estava preocupado, tinha esperado que Kageyama fosse fazer algum comentário sobre as habilidades de Oikawa.

\- Está - ele respondeu secamente.

\- Eu te conheço demais para acreditar nisso - comentou Shōyō.

\- É besteira - falou Kageyama, em um tom inseguro. - Mas saber que Oikawa tem a chance de sair com você quando ele quiser e eu não me dá raiva. 

Hinata definitivamente não estava esperando essa resposta. Apesar do que ele tinha esperado, Kageyama não era muito ciumento e ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes que o outro se sentira assim. Nem mesmo quando eles tiveram que se separar para viver em países diferentes, isso tinha sido um problema. 

Mas claro que se tinha uma pessoa que podia fazê-lo ficar assim seria Oikawa. Se tinha alguém que conseguia deixá-lo inseguro era ele.

E Hinata meio que entendia, porque ele também ficava assim quando pensava em todas as pessoas que tinham oportunidade de ver Kageyama diariamente. 

Mas eles tinham que aguentar mais um pouco.

\- Mas você não precisa ficar assim. Sabe que se eu pudesse escolher, você estaria aqui num piscar de olhos - ele falou.

\- Eu sei... eu só queria estar aí com você, no lugar dele - admitiu Kageyama.

Hinata disse a si mesmo que ouvir essas palavras não o fez surtar internamente e desejar mais que nunca puder acabar a distância entre eles. 

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, falando mais dos treinamentos que tiveram. Hinata não queria parar de ouvir a voz dele, mas estava ficando tarde e ele teria que acordar cedo amanhã, fora que Kageyama só podia fingir uma dor de barriga por tanto tempo antes de alguém ir procurar por ele, então eles começaram a se despedir. 

\- Tobio?

\- Sim? 

\- Você é o melhor levantador que eu conheço - falou Hinata.

A resposta que Tooru teve da foto foi demorada, recebendo uma ligação de Iwa-chan no meio da noite. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Oikawa mataria por ter perturbado o seu sono de beleza e sua rigorosa rotina, mas ele podia abrir uma exceção para o namorado.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? - reclamou Iwa-chan assim que ele atendeu. 

Oikawa sorriu.

\- Eu estava _ dormindo_. Eu sei que nem todo mundo pode ser tão incrível quanto eu, mas aposto que você sabe contar o suficiente para saber que horas são aqui - ele falou, fingindo estar irritado.

\- É, eu estou muito preocupado que a princesa foi acordada - retrucou Iwa-chan.

Tooru teve que se segurar para não rir, algo no jeito que Iwa-chan dizia princesa era muito engraçado, era como se fosse uma doença contagiosa.

\- Você encontrou Hinata hoje? - Iwaizumi perguntou indo direto ao ponto. 

\- Oh, Iwa-chan, pode ficar tranquilo. Eu só o encontrei por acaso. Mas aposto que vai ser muito interessante treinar com ele - comentou Oikawa, pensativo. 

Sério, o vôlei de praia tinha sido algo tão diferente e ele tinha ido bem mal, mas ele podia ver como seria útil no futuro. Além do mais, ele sabia que quanto mais tempo passasse perto de Hinata, mais irritaria Kageyama, e isso era um presente de Natal adiantado. 

\- Deixe o menino em paz - exigiu Iwa.

\- Isso é ciúmes? - Tooru perguntou, se divertindo bastante com esse momento, mesmo sabendo que não devia.

Iwa-chan não era uma pessoa naturalmente ciumenta, mas até mesmo ele ficara bastante abalado com a ideia do namorado se mudar para o outro lado do mundo. O ciúme que ele tinha de mulheres brasileiras na praia Oikawa ainda podia entender, elas eram realmente bonitas, mas de Hinata? Era engraçado demais para ser levado a sério. Mesmo que não existisse um Iwa-chan, ele nunca tocaria no namorado de Kageyama, eca.

\- Cala a boca, idiota, é claro que não - resmungou Iwa-chan.

Oikawa sorriu amplamente, sabendo pela resposta dele que ele realmente tinha ficado com ciúmes.

\- Não precisa ficar, Iwa-chan - ele falou. - Sinto sua falta.

\- Certo, certo - o outro resmungou e passado alguns segundos de silêncio acrescentou - Também. Eu te amo.

Oikawa já o tinha ouvido dizer essas palavras umas centenas de vezes, até mesmo antes delas significaram algo romântico, mas toda vez elas o deixavam feliz. A sensação era até melhor do que quando conseguia fazer dois aces seguidos.

\- Eu também te amo - falou satisfeito. 


End file.
